


Папье-маше

by cherik_and_fassavoy, elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Папье-маше

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015

Кажется, что на Эрике — стальная броня. Кажется, что сам он сделан из стали, и потому его дар видится вполне логичным продолжением его характера — подобное притягивает подобное. 

Чарльз пытается разглядеть стыки между металлическими пластинами — возможно, там доспехи легче поддадутся нажиму? И тогда, может быть, ему удастся увидеть то, что под ними. 

Но стоит приглядеться, как серебристый блеск слепит, идеальная поверхность без единой зазубринки отражает свет и сигналит: «Прочь!» Чарльз сжимает зубы, Чарльз трет виски, Чарльз кусает щеки изнутри. Он мог бы, наверное, поступиться своими убеждениями и влезть в голову Эрика пока тот спит, но это унизительно. Это удар в спину. 

Чарльзу кажется, что он никогда не пробьет эту сталь. 

Чарльз понимает, что броня эта не из стали, когда Эрик пытается повернуть тарелку. Чарльз просит разрешения, Чарльз осторожно стучится, Чарльз залезает под кожу, в глубь кости, в темное, скрытое тысячей покрывал. Чарльз видит, как лицо Эрика словно покрывается тонкой сеточкой трещин, как на старом лаковом покрытии, как глаза наполняются слезами и смотрят удивленно, ошеломленно, светло. 

Чарльз быстро стирает капельку под веком, едва заметно улыбается уголком рта. Броня Эрика из папье-маше. Броня Эрика — бутафория. Чарльз хочет взять Эрика за руку и сказать, что даже такой брони ему теперь не надо. Чарльз тихо молится, чтобы Эрику больше никакой брони не понадобилось.


End file.
